


Voltron Headcanons and AUs

by Maryliz2121



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Assassin Keith (Voltron), Blood and Injury, Headcanon, M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron, Voltron is a special ops team because I said so, but not in detail, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryliz2121/pseuds/Maryliz2121
Summary: Just a bunch of Voltron headcanons, AUs, and drabbles :)I am a multi-shipper so these will not be limited to one ship!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Voltron Royalty/Assassin Klance AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am not a huge writer but I have a lot of ideas and headcanons about Voltron so I am going to post them here :) Tags, warnings, and the rating will be updated as I go along.  
> I will do requests so feel free to comment them below! If someone ever happened to make any of these ideas into an actual fanfic, I would cry tears of joy! Please drop any works (art or writing) in the response (or message them to me on my Tumblr- Maryliz2121) because I would love to see them!!! I will also update the end notes to include links to them if the creator is cool with it.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this idea has been bouncing around in my head for days and I needed to post it. I can’t write for shit so it’s gonna be in a kinda descriptive narrative format thing.  
> What if Lance was a prince and Keith was an assassin sent to kill him during his coronation????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this hot mess!!!

Keith is sent to assassinate Prince Lance during his coronation by Lotor. Lotor wants Lance to be killed because Altea is Daibazaals biggest obstacle in their attempts to conquer the south. Keith has been Lotor’s slave/assassin for years, since the death of his father, and he absolutely hates it. However, he can’t escape because Lotor always hunts him down (it has happened before and it did not end pretty for Keith). To make things worse, Acxa is Keith’s sister and is loyal to Lotor and will not leave him. So, Keith is basically stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

Now, for this mission, Keith gets to leave Daibazaal and go to Altea (whoopdiedoo). He takes the identity of Yorak, the actual bodyguard on his way to guard Lance, and makes his way towards the palace. Upon entering, this child gets whiplash because of how different this palace is from Lotor’s. The difference is night and day. Lotor’s palace is silent due to everyone being terrified of their slightly insane and murderous ruler. In this castle, however, there is constant activity and the palace is full of people. Just making his across the courtyard, Keith is almost trampled by people running around and doing their duties. 

At the gate, he identifies himself to the guards and Shiro, the captain of the guard, takes Keith to the throne room. Shiro is so friendly and outgoing when compared to the guards at Daibazaal poor Keith has no idea how to respond. He has been treated as Lotor’s pet for so long he is taken aback when treated like an actual human being. Walking into the throne room, he sees a young man with the most stunning blue eyes sitting on the throne and Keith is speechless. Shiro introduces him as Prince Lance of Altea and Keith is shook af because nobody told him the soon to be king was this hot. 

From day one, Lance treats Keith as an equal and Keith, bless his heart, barely knows how to act. As the weeks go by, Keith slowly opens up to Lance and lets loose around him. The first time Lance sees Keith laugh, he trips over his own feet and almost topples down a flight of stairs. They grow closer and go on walks through the garden together each pining their heart out while the other remains oblivious.

Pidge, the royal scribe, and Hunk, the head chef, have a bet going with the rest of the staff about when one will break and confess to the other. Shiro gave them a six months while Pidge said they will break in three. Hunk, bless his optimistic little heart, gave them a month before they confess. In the end, Coran, the royal advisor, won the bet because he said they would snap in two weeks (how he had the details down to the time of day no one knew). 

A week before Lance’s coronation, Lance and Keith go to the roof to stargaze. Keith tells Lance stories about the constellations that were told to him by his father as a child. Lance is so hopelessly in love with the Keith and he can’t hold back a dopey grin as he watches him animatedly talk about the stars. keith turns to Lance and is struck by the expression on his face. They lean forward and FINALLY kiss. They boys confess and are even more inseparable than ever. However, Keith’s mission is still ongoing and he didn’t know what to do. 

Keith already resolved that he would not kill Lance but he knows that even if he doesn’t, others have been sent to kill him and finish the job on the off-chance that he fails. So, he resolved to tell Lance about what he has been sent to do the day before the coronation. But Keith’s luck turned to shit the day his mother left him as a baby and the real Yorak’s body is found by the Altean guard near the Daibazaal border.

He is taken to the dungeon on his way to Lance’s chambers and the whole time he is begging a stony faced Shiro to hear him out. Lance is devastated by the news and even more so by the fact that he thought Keith played him this whole time. In his jail cell, Keith tells the guards that Lance is going to be targeted at his coronation and begs them to let him talk to Lance face to face one time but they ignore him. Luckily for Keith, his interrogation has been pushed back until after the coronation. Unluckily for him, Lance, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge are all so busy with preparations that they don’t visit him. 

The day of the coronation comes and Keith is desperate to get out and prevent Lance from being killed. Coran, bless his gorgeous mustache, had ears in many places and knew that imprisoning Keith did not get Lance out of danger. He went down to the dungeons an hour before the coronation and has a chat with Keith. Unbeknownst to the guards, he dropped off Keith’s blade and a lock pick, telling him to keep Lance safe. 

James, Keith’s guard at that time, was an asshole and entered his cell to rough him up a bit. However, Keith had a weapon and a plan and he knocked James out with the pommel of his blade and took the key. The coronation was well under way at this point and Keith was booking it to the throne room and knocking out guards as fast as he could. 

Busting into the throne room, he barely noticed everyone’s gasps at his banged up appearance as he saw glint of metal in the rafters. He sprinted towards Lance (where the fuck are the guards rn lol) and threw himself over him right as an arrow was fired towards Lance’s heart. The guards (finally) led by Shiro swarmed toward the two of them but stopped dead as they saw the arrow embedded in Keith’s back. Shiro barked orders for his guards to search the rafters for whoever fired the arrow. Lance himself was in tears as Keith bled out in his arms. 

Lance sobbed and asked, “Why?” Keith lifted a hand to brush Lance’s tears gave him a wan smile before choking out, “I was sent here to kill you but I fell in love with you instead” Keith had so much to say but his consciousness was waning and his last thought before going limp in Lance’s arms was, 'You are the sun, and I could not deprive the world of your warmth.'

\-------------------So I would be a bit of a bitch if I ended it like this so here’s an alternate happy ending below!!!--------------------

After passing out in Lance’s arms, Keith was taken to the infirmary and treated for his wounds. He had broken ribs, a concussion, and had a lot of cuts from fighting his way to Lance so the fact that he made it to the throne room was a miracle in itself. The arrow to the back was the straw to break the camels back and the royal physicians didn’t think he would make it. It was touch and go for a bit but eventually Keith was stabilized.

When he woke up, the first thing Lance did was punch him and tell him that if he ever scared Lance like that again, Lance would kill him. The boys had a sit-down and Keith explained the whole situation to Lance. At this point, nobody could really doubt his loyalty to the newly Crowned king so he was off the hook. Klance lived happily ever after!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at endings. Could you tell lol?  
> If you see something that I could improve on please let me know! I love feedback and your opinion is important to me.  
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Voltron Military Special Ops AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was thinking, what if team Voltron was a special ops team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another headcanon/Au thing!!!  
> I hope you like it!!!!

Shiro would be the leader, main strategist, and hand-to-hand expert. Keith would be the best with blades because he’s an angry knife boi. Lance would obviously be the firearms expert of the team because he is the sharpshooter. Team punk would be engineers and also have their own little technological niche. Hunk would be the explosive’s expert while Pidge would be the tech expert of the group. 

The blades, rebels, balmerans, and others could be special ops teams as well. Matt would be the leader of the rebels, Shay would be leader of the Balmerans, and Kolivan is obvi the head of the blades. All the teams are close-knit but Voltron are basically a family. Their “handlers” are Allura and Coran and they have the highest success rate in their part of the military. 

When Shiro goes missing, it’s because he was taken on one of their missions in enemy territory and they could not retrieve him because the base blew up. Keith was the defacto leader after this but he was a hot mess for a little bit (like canon). He and Lance grew a lot closer during this time and Keith relies on Lance to ground him when he lost his head. A little bit later, Matt is MIA on a mission related to the one Voltron lost Shiro on and Pidge decides to hack some shit because two team leaders going missing when investigating the same thing is not a coincidence. 

She finds out that some shady shit has been going on behind the scenes of the military involving general Sanda (she’s a bitch in this Au as well because I kinda hate her). Iverson caught Pidge planting some shit in Sanda’s computer but once she showed him what she found out he decided to help a little Pidgeon out. Team Voltron decides to investigate some more and with Pidge’s bug they find out what’s happening. 

Sanda has been doing some weapons deals with the illegal militia and Matt and Shiro found out when snooping around the base. Team Voltron finds out they are alive and are like “Iverson, give us the clearance.” Iverson does it behind Sanda’s little snakeass’ back and the team goes out to save the boys. Upon returning, they expose Sanda and Iverson gets promoted (because he may be a dick but he’s not a complete dick). 

Shiro and Matt recover but Shiro lost his arm and Matt’s leg was messed up. Shiro gets a high tech prosthetic with Allura’s help and she makes sure he is not honorably discharged due to his injury. Now, because I am not canon I refuse to have Keith and Shiro’s relationship be destroyed so there are no clones here. Keith got his scar saving Shiro and that’s that. 

The kiddies kick ass and continue to be fabulous or whatever. The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending kinda sucked but I can’t do endings so here we are!  
> If you see something that I could improve on please let me know! I love feedback and your opinion is important to me.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Voltron University Sheith AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here’s a Sheith University AU because I love Keith and Shiro as gay disasters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one hit me in the dead of night because we need some fluff in out lives rn. I hope y'all like it!

Keith and Shiro are both students at Voltron University. Both are astronautical engineers but Shiro is a Junior while Keith is a sophomore so they don’t have many overlapping classes. Keith is roommates with Lance and they live in an apartment at the edge of campus which is the same building Pidge and Hunk, who are roommates, live in. Keith is best friends with Pidge and he and Lance constantly goes over to hang with her and Hunk. Shiro is roommates with Matt and they live in a building a little farther from campus. 

Keith goes jogging with Kosmo at 7am everyday because he is a heathen that wakes up early in the morning. Shiro, a fellow heathen, also jogs in that park but at 8am instead of 7am. Usually, Keith leaves around the time Shiro arrives but one day Keith arrives late and is still jogging when Shiro starts his workout. Keith has his headphones in and is oblivious to everything but Shiro saw him the second he walked into the park. He is stunned into a gay panic because Keith looks like a model while running which is completely unfair but he’s gorgeous and I don’t make the rules. Shiro is so starstruck by Keith that he doesn’t watch where he is going and falls into the pond. As he claws his way out of the scummy pond’s muddy grip, Keith takes notice of him and Shiro dies internally and makes the walk of shame home. However, Keith barely saw the mud on Shiro because his white shirt was soaked through revealing his glorious abs to all the lucky people in the park. Here begins the pining. 

For the next week, Keith goes to the park a little later and Shiro goes a little earlier. This change in schedule of course was in no way influenced by their mild infatuations with one another. Due to both of them being dumb asses and gay disasters, neither will approach or talk to the other. They just jog by each other and avoid eye contact. 

Matt, being best friends with Shiro, and Pidge, being best friends with Keith have been listening to them gush about the mysterious man at the park since their first encounter (if it can even be called that). Being the geniuses that they are, the Holt siblings quickly worked out who the boys’ crushes were from their descriptions (Hot emo twink and white-haired muscled adonis were among many of the descriptions they heard of the boys). The Holts decide that if the boys are to ever evolve into more than strangers, they will have to take matters into their own hands. 

The next time Shiro goes for his morning jog, he has peanut butter in his pocket courtesy of Matt Holt. When he passes by Keith and Kosmo, Kosmo goes ballistic and launches himself towards Shiro. The leash yanks Keith so hard he goes sprawling on top of Shiro. Kosmo further worsens the situation by tangling them up even more in the leash while he licks all over Shiro looking for the peanut butter. Keith and Shiro are both mortified but Keith even more so since Kosmo is his dog. Both are apologizing profusely and end up yeeting themselves out of the park out of embarrassment. 

After this both boys, being the absolute disasters that they are, avoid the park. However, they are both moping so Matt and Pidge decide that enough is enough. It’s time to get Lance involved. Despite Lance’s constant lack of success in picking up girls, he is a surprisingly great matchmaker and got Hunk and Shay together. Anyway, Lance suggests a group get-together at him and Keith's place since Keith and Shiro seem to be unable to act like normal people around each other and need “adult supervision.”

Keith agrees to it because Pidge, Lance, and Hunk say that they are inviting Matt and one of his friends. Likewise, Shiro is just told he is going to meet Pidge’s friends. When Matt and Shiro knock on the door, Pidge opens up because Keith is in the kitchen. Kosmo remembers Shiro though and launches himself at him to check for more peanut butter. At the commotion, Keith exits the kitchen to save Matt’s poor friend from Kosmo. Upon removing Kosmo, he sees Shiro’s face and both are frozen in gay panic. 

Lance and Hunk enter with the food and diffuse the tension caused by their awkward introduction. After eating and playing some Mario-kart, which Pidge and Keith dominate in, the group decides to play some drinking games. They go through a few rounds of never have I ever where they take shots instead of lowering a finger. At this point, Lance and Pidge are drunk af while the rest of well on their way there. Shiro, being the grandpa that he is, didn’t have to take too many shots which was fortunate for him because despite his large stature, he doesn’t hold his alcohol very well. Keith, on the other hand, took a lot of shots but he holds his alcohol extremely well (probs that fast metabolism lol). 

They switch over to never have I ever and Lance, ever dedicated to the plan even when drunk off his ass, dares Keith and Shiro to do Seven Minutes in Heaven. Keith and Shiro turn bright red but both are competitive as fuck so they go in the closet. Both are blushing hard af but Keith is not one to be outdone by a dare, especially one from Lance, and he grabs Shiro by the collar of his shirt and yanks him down for a kiss. The kiss gets spicier as both boys get hella into it but the moment is broken when the gang tumbles through the closet door when eavesdropping. 

They call it a night and everyone goes home (they take an uber because we don’t condone drunk driving in this household ya heathens). Keith and Shiro exchange numbers before Shiro leaves. The spend the next few weeks getting to know each other and by the end of the semester they are dating and they live happily ever after because I said so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see something that I could improve on please let me know! I love feedback and your opinion is important to me.  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I will do requests so feel free to comment them below! If someone ever happened to make any of these ideas into an actual fanfic, I would cry tears of joy! Please drop any works (art or writing) in the response (or message them to me on my Tumblr- Maryliz2121) because I would love to see them!!! I will also update the end notes to include links to them if the creator is cool with it.  
> Thank you so much for reading and please let me know if there is something I can improve on! I love feedback and would love to hear your opinions <3


End file.
